


Asgardian Bliss

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/M, Manip Art, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Daphne has been looking forward to this day since she was a little girl, she just never expected to be marrying a god.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Asgardian Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns and she asked for Daphne Greengrass/Thor and wedding AU. This is currently just the image, but there's always a possibility of this being turned into a story later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Disney for the MCU, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
